The Power of Little Angels
by messersmontana
Summary: Shane Casey has broken out of jail and Don is blaming himself for it. He and Jess go have breakfast at Mills and a little Angel helps him relax.


The Power of Little Angels

by messersmontana

Shane Casey has broken out of jail and Don is blaming himself for it. He and Jess go have breakfast at Mills and a little Angel helps him relax.

A/N I know it's a short story compared to my other ones, but I had a little trouble writing this one cause I haven't been feeling well. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it. We're going to Kentucky on Sunday to get my daughter, I miss her so much. Hopefully my muse will come back with my daughter.

Disclaimer: You all know that if I owned it, Jess wouldn't be dead. Oh, wait, she isn't in my own little world, lol.

_fafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafa_

Don was already at the park when Jess got there, it was her day off and she slept in. Don didn't look very happy. She knew by now to wait until he said something when he was in this kind of mood. They'd been running together for a couple of months now and she'd caught on quick to his moods.

Jess handed him a bottle of water and took a sip of her own before she warmed up. "You ready to go Flack?" She asked him.

He only nodded, and off they went. They always ran the same route and sometimes they talked during their run and sometimes they didn't. Jess could tell that this was going to be one of those silent runs, but unlike the normal ones, this one was awkward because Flack was upset about something.

Once they'd finished their run, Jess touched Don's arm. "Hey Don, are you okay? I mean I don't want to pry, but you know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to, okay?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Look, it's my turn to buy breakfast. I'll tell you what's bothering me on the way to Mills." He smiled, kind of.

They walked in silence to his car. It had become routine that whoever bought breakfast drove to the diner and then dropped the other one off at their car afterward. So, they would be going to the diner in his car today.

The drive was spent mostly in silence and Jess hoped that he'd open up and tell her what was bothering him. She knew that it always helped her when she was upset or frustrated, whether it be a bad case or about something that was going on in her life at the moment. "So, what have you got planned for today?" She finally asked.

He sighed and looked over at her for a second. "Well, it's supposed to be my day off and I had planned on going home after breakfast and just hanging out. But now I just don't know, I mean I want to go back to work and catch Shane Casey. I even volunteered, but Mallery said I had to go home and stay there today."

"I heard about Shane Casey. It's not your fault Don, so don't beat yourself up. I'm sure that Mallery knows that it's not your fault." She tried to reassure him, but could tell that it wasn't working.

He sighed again, something he rarely did in front of anyone. "Look, thanks for trying Jess, but this scumbag is out to kill a friend of ours. I'm not sure if I'll let this go anytime soon. But thank you for trying." He looked over at her again and this time really smiled.

They arrived at Mills then and as they got out of the car, Jess saw Cassie holding a little baby and moved towards her instead of the door. Don saw where she was going and followed her. This must be the baby that Jess and Cassie have been talking about for the past week, the one that Cassie's mom just had.

"Hey Cassie, is this little Angela?" Jess asked as she bent down to look at the sleeping baby.

"Oh, hi there Jess and Don. Yeah, this is Angela, or you can call her Angie, but daddy calls her his little Angel. He says he is lucky to have two angels in his life, one that he has to protect, and one that protects him and his family." She said.

Jess actually blushed. "Well then, I guess I had better thank him for that. Does this mean that your mom is back to work? Isn't it a little too soon for her?" Jess asked Cassie.

"Yeah, momma isn't back to work yet, but she missed her friends here at the diner, so she came in for breakfast and a break from the house. She was confined to bed for two months, remember? She's inside right now, sitting at the counter. Why don't we go inside so that Don can meet momma." Cassie told them and handed the baby to Jess, who looked like she really wanted to hold her.

Jess's eyes lit up as she took the baby in her arms. They walked into the diner and over to a very tired looking, but happy woman at the counter. "Jess! Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you again. And this must be our new regular customer. Joe has been telling me all about you." The woman said cheerfully.

"Don, I'd like you to meet Adele, Cassie's mother. Adele, this is Detective Don Flack." Jess said, then walked over to their booth with the baby still in her arms.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Adele. Jess and Cassie are always talking about you. And, that is one beautiful baby there." Don said as he and Adele joined Jess in the booth. Adele sat across from Jess and Don sat down next to Jess.

Adele smiled brightly. "Thank you Don. My babies seem to always come out that way, but then I guess I'm biased." She laughed at her own joke and he smiled. She liked him instantly and knew that he would be good for Jess. She turned to Jess then and leaned forward. "So, how do you like our little Angel, Jess?" She asked.

Jess looked up with the most beautiful smile and it almost stopped Don's heart. He'd never seen her smile like that and he'd love to see it again. Hell, he'd love to be the one to put it there. Now where did that thought come from? He asked himself. They were friends, co-workers, and running partners....nothing more, he told himself.

"She is so precious Adel. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. Are you calling her Angela or Angel?" She asked her friend.

"Joe and I had a long talk about that and we decided that Angel fits her perfectly. So, Angel it is, do you like that Jess?" Adele asked.

Don spoke up before Jess could. "I think it suits her perfect. She looks like a little angel. An Angel being held by another Angell." He said before reaching out to caress the infant's head.

"Don's right, it's the perfect name Adele." Jess said, looking at Don, not Adele.

Oh yeah, they were perfect for each other but they just couldn't see it yet. Adele could see it, and she wondered how long it would be before they finally got together. She could see it now, they'd make beautiful babies. Just like her and Joe.

Don, Jess and Adele sat there the rest of the morning, most of the time with little Angel either in Jess's arms or Don's. Neither of them needed to be anywhere else today, and they didn't want to be anywhere else but here.

Don had started to relax as soon as they got here and he didn't want to think about Shane Casey or anything else for the rest of the day. Today he just wanted to be Don Flack, not Detective Flack. And he wanted to spend the day with Jess Angell, not Detective Angell. Adele just wanted to spend some time with her new friends.

The end

A/N okay, I finally got this one typed up. It took me a lot longer, first due to a thunder storm and then as soon as I was on a roll we got a tornado warning. I had to wait until I stopped shaking before I could continue. Please review. Thanks Cassie for looking this over for me.


End file.
